midnight rose
by native-kitten
Summary: yes I know this was phoenix's but she's given me permission to write it. Summary: A team of girls are entered into the new tournament. They will face challenges. They will find love, but when Voltaire and Boris return what will happen?


** Midnight Rose**

**Summary: A team of girls are entered into the new tournament. They will face challenges. They will find love, but when Voltaire and Boris threaten to take all the Russians in the tournament to the Abbey will they be able to put all differences aside and join up with other teams as an elite force to stop them?**

**Native-Kitten: yes this was originally wrote by phoenix but i asked her if i could continue it so here it is. A lot of things have been changed. I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS I HAVE NO EXCUSE! I was just completely lazy and forgot. Plus I got a new computer and I THOUGHT I had transferred the old chapters but apparently I didn't. :( So I truly have to reinvent this whole story now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even myself...so don't sue me!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~BEGIN!~~~~~~~~~~~**

** A 19 year old, slate blue haired girl walked up and down watching her team practice their bey blade techniques. She smiled. 'They're ready, Erika;' came her bit-beast's voice inside her head. 'Yes. I know,' she replied to her bit-beast. "Hey Erika. Why are we practicing?," asked a girl with long ankle length brown hair with blue tips with shoulder length bangs left loose and blood red colored eyes. "To improve," Erika half told the truth. If she said that they were going to enter the tournament she was sure that Vaila Letailleur, the browned haired girl, would go out of her mind. Vaila eyed her carefully before calling her beyblade back and walking away from the rest of the team. Erika shook her head. Vaila was always a troublesome girl. Erika watched the other 4 girls for a little while longer. "OK team. Enough training," Erika said. The team lined up in front of her. "Seeing as the old captain has left this team I will appoint a new one," Erika said as she looked at the five girls in front of her. "Who is it?" Asked a blonde haired girl with blue eyes who went by the name Melody Jones. "Well I've taken into consideration and even though Vaila's one of the youngest I think that she would be the best choice for captain," Erika smiled. "I agree," Lani Mikori, a girl with platinum blonde hair and golden yellow cat eyes piped up. The turquoise haired girl, known has Elisabeth Santos (Elli), next to Lani nodded. "Why?" the black haired girl, Faith Nikolaevich, asked. "Because I see that she has good leadership skills," Erika said, "Besides I have my reasons.""Fine," Faith said a bit snobbish. "You can have the rest of the day off from training. I'll meet you back at the mansion," Erika said as she turned and walked out, heading towards the mansion that she bought so that her team could stay there. **

** "So what do you want to do?" Elisabeth asked. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?," Lani asked. Faith and Vaila turned around and walked out leaving the three other bladers alone. "We should make sure that those two don't get into mischief," Melody said. The other two nodded and followed the two dark haired girls. Vaila and Faith stopped in front of a shop; the three girls behind them looked up to find that it was an ice cream parlor. "OK that was unexpected," Lani said as she entered the parlor with her team mates as they sat down and ordered their ice cream. As soon as Lani finished eating hers she started to get hyper. "Lani, sit down," Melody said. Lani shook her head. Faith sighed and grabbed Lani by her arm and forcefully sat her down next to her and Vaila. "Much better," Faith mumbled. Lani poked her tongue out at Faith who just ignored her. After awhile Lani returned to her normal self. Elli looked at the clock and stood up abruptly. Everyone looked at her. "I'm going back to the mansion," she smiled. "I'll come," Melody piped up. Elli looked at the remainder of her team to find that they slowly got up. They paid of their ice cream and walked back to Erika's mansion. Erika was sitting down at the computer doing something when the girls burst through the door. Erika looked up and quickly shut down the web site she had up. "Hi," she smiled, a bit surprised. "Someone's looking up porn," Vaila said in a sing song voice."I was not. I was just doing research," Erika said defensively. "Whatever. I don't care what you do," Vaila said as she went up to the room that she and Faith shared. Erika watched Vaila's retreating form walk up the stairs. She waited until Vaila slammed the door shut before turning to her team. "I have something to tell you. Vaila however won't like it," Erika said. "What that you were looking up porn," Faith smirked. Erika glared at her, "No. I've entered us into the upcoming tournament." "Really," Lani said as she started bouncing around the room. "Yep. We are now known as Midnight Rose," Erika said. "But I'm not good at anything. So why'd you enter me?" Elli asked. "You are good at a lot of things," Melody said to Elli. Faith nodded and Lani came up and hugged Elli. "See everyone thinks you are good," Erika said. "Thanks you guys," Elli blushed. She walked outside, away from everyone, looking a bit sad. "What's up with her?" Faith asked. "You know as much as I do," Erika replied as she tried to stop Lani from bouncing around everywhere. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" Melody asked. "No. I'll do it," Erika said, "Go get changed, we're going out for dinner." Everyone obeyed Erika's orders and headed up to their shared rooms. Faith was sharing with Vaila. Melody and Lani were sharing and Erika and Elli were sharing. The only reason they were sharing rooms was because some of them didn't like to be alone. **

** Erika walked outside to find Elli sitting down, leaning against the brick wall, looking sad. "Hey Elli," Erika said as she sat down next to Ellisabeth. "Huh? oh hey Erika," Elli said as she gave her coach a sad smiled. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing." "Don't give me that crap. I know when something is wrong," Erika said, worried. "Fine, I miss someone," Elli said as she looked up at her coach's kind face. "Who?" "My cousin who went to Balkov Abbey, his name is Bryan Kuznetsov. After I found out what the Abbey was doing to him, I've been trying to get in contact with him," Elli sighed. Erika placed a hand of Elli's shoulder. "I know what its like to find out that a family member got hurt because of the Abbey. My brother went to the Abbey as well and now I could kill my grandfather for what he did," Erika smiled, "I'll talk to my brother, see if he knows Bryan." "Thank you," Elli said as she gave her coach a quick hug, "Don't tell the others about this talk, please?" Erika chuckled, "I won't, I promise. Now go and get changed. We're going out for dinner." Elli got up and went back inside the mansion. Erika walked up to hers and Elli's shared room. Elli was trying to find something to wear in her walk-in closet. Erika walked to her walk-in closet. She picked out an elegant light blue silk dress. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door and put the dress on. She took the black ribbon out of her hair letting her hair cascade over her shoulders like a waterfall. She brushed it and left it loose. She applied a little bit of makeup and when she was happy with her appearance, she walked downstairs and waited for the others to finish getting ready. One by one her team walked down the stairs in their formal wear. Melody was the first down after Erika. She was wearing a dark purple strapless dress with black heels. She had on simple mascara and eyeliner with dark purple eye shadow on her eyelids. Faith followed afterward wearing a black long sleeved shirt, the sleeves of the shirt slide down her arms, revealing her shoulders, a long black skirt and black high heeled boots. She had dark make up on. Next to come downstairs was Elli, wearing a two piece outfit; a long white skirt that hides her feet with a matching white corset with green outlines. She had white strappy sandals that could not be seen due to her skirt being so long. She wore only mascara and a bit of black liner. Vaila made her way down the stairs with a glare fixed upon Erika. Vaila was wearing black pants with gold and red belts crisscrossing. She wears a red spaghetti strap top that has a somewhat low cut to it, and dark make up on her eyes. Five minutes later Lina bounced down the stairs wearing a soft white, knee length Chinese-styled dress. On top of the white background of the dress, was the design of very light blue flowers and plants. She had put her hair up into a bun with chopsticks and had black strapped shoes on. "Finally," Faith mumbled as the group got up and headed towards Erika's limo. Erika whispered an address to the limo driver, he nodded and drove off with the girls inside. The limo pulled up at an expensive Japanese restaurant. "Are you sure this is the right place Erika?" Melody asked. Erika nodded and got out with the five girls following. "Have you got a reservation?" a waiter asked as he greeted them at the door. "Hiwatari," was Erika's only reply. The waiter's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "This way ladies," he stuttered. Erika smiled. She loved the effect that her last name had on everyone. The girls followed the waiter and sat down at a table. "Would you like any drinks?" the waiter asked. "A bottle of your finest champagne and six glasses" Erika said. The five girls looked at her. The waiter bowed to her and walked off. They ordered their meals and while they waited Erika officially told the girls. "I have entered us into the beyblading tournament this year," she said. "What?" Vila practically yelled. "You heard me," replied Erika. "I'm not going," Vila stated. "All of us have worked hard for this team and we are ready to battle, tournament style. Its you that has been holding us back. This time we're going with or without you, captain. If you chose not to go then I'm afraid that you won't be able to stay at the mansion. I'll appoint someone else as captain and you will have to find another team to join," Erika said as she glared at Vila. Vaila sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Fine. I'll go," Vaila said through gritted teeth after a few seconds of thinking. The other four girls were quiet as they listened to the two girls. "Good,'" Erika said as a smirk appeared on her lips. After that the girls ate their dinner in silence. After dinner the girls got back into the limo. Erika whispered something into the limo driver's ear. He nodded and Erika sat back down. She looked at her team. Melody and Lani were currently engrossed in a conversation about music. Vaila was customizing her beyblade while Faith was having fun poking Elli in the side. They arrived at a building a few minutes later. Erika got out and waited for her confused team to step out. "Why are we here?" Lani asked. "Follow me and you'll see," Erika said as she turned around and walked into the building. **

** Once in the building, loud music was pumping out four speakers that were up on a stage. Erika walked over to a table with six boys at it. "Hey Chibi," Erika smiled as she sat down next to a guy that looked similar to her. Kai growled at the nickname that she used but he acknowledged her anyway. The girls all followed Erika like the loyal team they are, this place was all new to them. "Go have fun," she said to her team. The five girls scattered around. "So who are your friends?" Erika asked Kai. "Hey. I'm Rei," said a guy white yellow cat eyes, in chinese styled clothing, long dark hair wrapped in a white cloth and a red handband on his forehead. Next to Rei sat a blond boy who seemed to have had to much sugar and he said, "Cool, I didn't know Kai had a sister. I'm Max by the way." "I'm the World Champ, Tyson!" annouced a boy with dark blue hair and a backwards base cap on his head before he continued to shovel food in his mouth. "You'll have to excuse them," the sixth guy, who looked like an older version of the boy who sat next to him, said, "I'm Hiro. We're the Blade-breakers. I take it that was your team." "Yep. I'm Erika." Erika watched the girls having fun. When she saw Elli, she remembered something. "Hey Kai, can I talk to you alone?" she asked. Kai gave his usual 'hn' and stood up. Erika followed him out to a secluded part of the club.**

** "What is it, Frosty?" Kai asked. "Listen, I know you hate talking about your past, but do you know a guy name Bryan Kuznetsov?" Erika asked. "Yeah why?" Kai asked, curious. "Well I know his cousin. She's been trying to get in contact with him. Do you know if he'll be at the beyblading tournament this year?" Erika asked. "As far as I know he's going," Kai said. "Thanks Chibi," Erika said as she hugged her brother before they walked back to the table. Erika spotted Hiro at the poker table and so she went over and decided to play. "Count me in," Erika said as she sat down opposite to Hiro. By now her team saw what was happening and all came over to support her. The Bladebreakers were behind Hiro. After half an hour, everyone else has lost and so it was just down to Erika and Hiro. "Don't feel too bad when you lose," Hiro said teasing her. "I won't lose, considering I'm the Queen of poker," Erika smiled, evilly.**

**"Bring it on," Hiro retorted. They played very well, the game went on for a few hours. "I bet 500," Hiro said. "I raise to 1000," Erika smiled. "Fine you want it, you've got it. Raise 2000," Hiro smirked. Erika shrugged, "Fine. I'll match it." "Show your cards," the dealer said. Hiro and Erika placed their cards on the table at the same time. "The sir has a king high straight (AN: meaning Hiro has a king, queen, jack, ten, and nine). The lady has a royal flush (AN: meaning she had ace, king, queen, jack, ten. All in one suit). The lady wins." Erika smiled at Hiro. "Good game," she said as she shook his hand. Hiro nodded. By the time the game had finished most of the 2 teams had disappeared. Only Elli, Kai and Vaila were left standing behind their coaches. They looked around to find that the 2 teams were with each other, chatting happily to each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Erika spotted a familiar head of Jet black hair. Erika walked up to find that it was Kayla. "Hey Kayla," Erika said to the 17 year old. Kayla turned her head and emerald green cat eyes met crimson eyes with silver flecks. "Frosty," was all Kayla said. A 17 year old girl with light pink hair and crimson eyes stood on the right of Kayla and a 19 year old girl with wavy raven black hair and intense black rimmed, gray eyes was standing on Kayla's left. "Who's this?" asked the raven haired girl. "She's my old coach," Kayla said. "Hn. Come on. I'm your coach now, so don't worry about that loser," Justice, the raven haired girl, said as she turned Kayla around and started to walk off. "I think the loser that you're referring to is you," Erika said to Justices' back. Justice looked over her shoulder. "And you are?" Justice asked, rudely. "Erika Hiwatari. Voltaire's granddaughter," Erika said just as her team and Hiro came up behind her. "Yeah, I've heard of him, I used to go to the abbey," Lynx, the light pink haired girl said. "We've heard of Voltaire. But not of you. You must not be that good then," the pink haired Julia sneered as she stepped next to her coach. "Hey coach. How about battling her. See what she is like before the tournament," the dark brown haired, green/brown eyed Rebecca suggested. "Yeah and we can have a look at the competition coach in battle," the long soft curled black haired, gray eyed Jacklyn said with enthusiasm. "Fine," Justice sighed. "Erika are you really going to go ahead with the challenge?" Melody asked. "Why not. Gives the opponents a little taste of what's to come," Lani smiled, encouraging her coach to accept. "I'll battle instead if you don't want to," Hiro offered. "Fine. a two on two battle?" Erika suggested. "I'll take you both on," Justice said, smirking. "Fine," came the answer of the two coaches. **

** The three teams walked out to a beyblade park and got into positions."3," Justice said as the three coaches placed their ripcords into their launchers. "2," Hiro said as the three coaches placed their beyblades in their launchers. "1," Erika said confidently as they grabbed hold of their ripcords. "Let it rip," the three yelled in unison. They pulled hard on their ripcords sending three beyblades into the dish in blurs of black, green and wine red. "Metal Drigger attack," Hiro said. Erika maneuvered her wine-red beyblade away from Hiro's and Justice's beyblades. "Adhara, storm of darkness," Justice said, looking bored. Hiro's blade was knocked out of the dish because Hiro wasn't prepared for the oncoming attack. Erika closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She listened to Justice's beyblade movements until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to see Kai standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder. "Show her what a Hiwatari is like in the dish," he said softly to her. She nodded and focused her attention back onto the match. "Time to step it up a notch," Erika said. "Frostic Dranzer attack," Erika ordered her beyblade. "This is so over. Adhara storm of darkness," Justice said as she faked a yawn. "I don't think so. Frostic Dranzer, Iceberg wall," Erika said calmly. Justice's attack was rebounded and vanished from the dish. Justice suddenly looked interested in the match. "Adhara, call of the night," Justice said with more enthusiasm. Adhara rose out of Justice's beyblade, Adhara was a panther bit beast. Adhara attacked but Erika dodged the oncoming attack. "Frostic Dranzer, Avalanche slam!" Erika yelled. Frostic Dranzer attacked with an icy aura and sent Justice's beyblade out of the dish. Erika held her hand out and Frostic Dranzer jumped into it. A smiled graced not only her lips but hers and Hiro's team as well. Justice picked up her beyblade and stormed off. Her team except Kayla followed."You did well Frosty. We'll see you at the tournament," Kayla said. Erika nodded and watched as her old friend walked away, following her team. "We're going," Erika told her team, as she turned to Hiro. "We'll see you at the tournament," Hiro said. She nodded. He held out his hand for her to shake. Instead she hugged him. Hiro blushed but quickly recovered before Erika could notice. She hugged every one of the Bladebreakers. The last person was Kai. "Thanks for those um encouraging words," she said. "Hn," was all Kai said. Erika pulled him into a hug. The Bladebreakers watched as the girls got into the limo before they too went home.**

**~~~~~~END~~~~~~**

**AN: Again, I'm sorry for not writing/updating in forever! I'm going to try to get the next chapter written soon!**


End file.
